It's strange
by awkwardHanna
Summary: Moving from The Netherlands to Great Britain is never easy. But it doesn't make Susanna's life easier by her parents teaching at Hogwarts. The sixth year Hufflepuff is trying to make it through a whole new roaring and never boring time! James S. Potter/OC


**A/N: OMG first story... exciting ;) I already posted a version from this story but I deleted it because I didn't like it. Here is the new version! Hope you like it. Love, Hanna.**

_CHAPTER 1_

"Oi, did you hear, Prongs?" Fred asked. James looked at his cousin. "What?" "New teachers at Hogwarts!" he shouted. "New victims for our pranks!" James rolled his eyes. "Mum will kill me if I help you with another prank," he said. Fred sighed. "So what!" "I'm hurt, Fred." "Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, I'm leaving. Got to pack my trunk, see you at Hogwarts," James said. He hugged Fred brotherly and left. "Bye George, Angelina!" he shouted. "Bye!" his aunt and uncle shouted.

Quickly he apparated home and when he walked in his mother, Ginny Potter, started talking. "Why are you home this late? You have to pack your trunk! I already laid some clothes on your bed, okay?" she asked. James nodded. "I was at Fred's place, mum. Did you know we are getting new teachers?" he asked while he sat down in a big armchair. Ginny nodded. "It was in the paper, dear." "I don't read the paper, you know that," he said bored. "You can't read at all," Albus piped up. "Thanks," the older one said. Ginny tossed him the paper. He scanned the article.

_**NEW TEACHERS AT HOGWARTS**_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has appointed two new teachers. Killian and Anna de Witt will be teaching Muggle Studies, History of Magic and Arithmancy respectively. The couple will be living at Hogwarts. _

_The two have developed a new study program. Professor McGonagall didn't want to reveal what it might contain. More info about the teachers couple on page 4._

James laughed. "Merlin, this is going to be fun!" Ginny glared at him. "If we get one bad letter, James Sirius, you will be grounded for the summer," she said. Albus laughed. "Maybe I can bribe a teacher with something for that letter," he said slyly. Their mother laughed. Quickly James threw the Prophet away. "I'm going to pack mum. How late are we going to eat?" he asked. "At six, as always," Ginny sighed a bit annoyed. "Why do you never remember what time we eat, James?" Albus asked. "Because I have better things to remember," James grinned and walked away.

* * *

"Mama, where did you put my Hogwarts letter?" Susanna asked while she bursts into her mother's study. "I believe that your father put it on your desk, dear." "What's wrong?" Anna de Witt looked up from her paper. "Did you read the Daily Prophet today?" "Mam, you know I don't read it," Susanna said. "They wrote an article about us. I don't like it," Anna said with a sour face.

Killian – Susanna's father – walked in and sat down. "I liked it." "Of course you did, love," Anna said grimacing. Susanna grabbed the paper and skipped down to page 4.

_**Page 4 **_

_Killian de Witt was until the summer holiday teacher at The Amsterdam Magic Academy. The muggleborn teacher was born in Utrecht in 1980 and married in 2000. Not a lot was found about the man apart from his university years (the muggle school for professors) and his family members. It is possibly that he has strong connections with muggles. His hobbies are reading and playing quidditch. _

_De Witt has two children and it is not known whether they will go to Hogwarts. Killian de Witt will be teaching Muggle Studies and History of Magic._

_Anna de Witt – née Zwarts – was just like her husband teacher at the AMA. The pureblood witch was born in 1979 in Groningen. De Witt was born into the Dutch part of the Noble house of the Blacks, the Zwarts. Due to her pureblood background she couldn't marry Killian de Witt until the Second Wizarding war was over in the Netherlands. After the war she worked for a couple of years at the Dutch Ministry to make sure racism and prejudice would never happen again towards muggles and muggleborns. When the couple married in 2000 Anna's parents disowned her. Both went to the Amsterdam Magic Academy and we suspect that they met each other there. From the time during the war is no information about the couple to be found. _

_We talked to Headmaster Jansen about the couple. "Killan and Anna are wonderful people. Devoted and easy going. Never had any problems with them. Their students had awfully high notes. The feedback they got, man, it was good! We are sad to see them leave."_

"Jansen shouldn't have said that. He's lying, he loves seeing us leave," Killian said annoyed. "What's wrong with it, apart from our lying headmaster?" Susanna asked. "The only part they are focusing on is the fact that your father is a muggleborn. It's like the start of the war all over again!" Anna exclaimed. "Anna, relax. It's nothing. Besides they also focus on my love for quidditch," her husband said grinning. "Killian! You don't get it! I have devoted my entire career so racism would leave and it was apparently for nothing," Anna mumbled the last part. Killian stood up. "That's not true. You know we live in a better world now." Susanna nodded.

"Anyway, I'm packing my stuff." Her parents looked up. "Of course dear. I did put your letter on my desk," Killian said. "Yeah, mama told me." Quickly she went upstairs and stuffed her clothes, books, parchment and uniforms haphazardly in her trunk. She sat down on her bed and sighed. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Hogwarts. Yes, she was nervous. She would be a sixth year and get in a class where everyone knew each other. She had been at Hogwarts just once. With her parents so she could be sorted.

* * *

_Together with her parents she shuffled into the round office. "Hello Killian, Anna," a stern looking witch said. "Minerva, it's good to see you again," mama said. "I know. You came here to get Susanna sorted, right?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Susanna nodded. "Yes professor." The older witch smiled a bit. "Come here miss de Witt. I will get the sorting hat." She nodded and sat on a chair. Her parents smiled encouraging at her and Susanna looked nervously at her feet. "No need to be worried," a portrait at the wall reassured her. Susanna gasped. "You are Albus Dumbledore!" The man with the long white beard smiled. Suddenly McGonagall came back with an old hat. She put it on her head and Susanna heard someone speak. Confused she looked around. _"Aha, you are going to be sixth year! Will be hard to be a sixth year without no one to know! Now where do I put you. Certainly not cunning. A good pair of brains but that's not what drives you. You are kind and brave, but shy. Likes to work hard. Knows her opinion. Mmm, this will be hard… I'm going for HUFFLEPUFF!" _the hat shouted the house. Her parents smiled. "Very good. Professor Bones will be your head of house. She teaches Transfiguration. I will tell her you will be in her house," the headmistress said. Susanna nodded. "You know, Hufflepuffs are valued for their kindness and hard work. Keep that in mind," the portrait of Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. "I will, Sir. Thank you," Susanna said shyly. The adults smiled and they all walked out of the office. "Your youngest child, Mees right, he will be sorted at the feast." Anna and Killian nodded. Susanna looked around in awe._

* * *

Susanna looked at her Hufflepuff tie. Hufflepuffs were valued for their kindness. It made her feel a bit better. Quickly she prepared her uniform for the next day, September the 1st.


End file.
